Hello There Ms Brooks
by CenationGirl22
Summary: WWE Champion, CM Punk, has a little sister named Abby. She gets bored in Chicago, so she goes to California, where she meets one of her favorite YouTubers, Shane Dawson. What will happen? Will her brother approve of her hanging out with Shane?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! :D I posted the first chapter (or, you know, this one xD) on Quizilla a while ago, but it took it down. :/ This is just a random crossover story. I really wanted to write a Shane Dawson story, and I randomly decided to include WWE in it. xD I always go back to wrestling. :P**

**So, I'm just guessing, some people may just be reading this for WWE and CM Punk and stuff. If you are, here's some basic stuff: Shane Dawson is a YouTuber. Shanna Malcolm is one of his friends, who appears in his videos with him a lot, so I decided to include her in it. :) And, I have no idea if either of them even watch WWE, but I've decided that they do. :D**

**Also, a few things about Abby: Her full name is Abigail Elise Brooks. She's 22 (it says so way in the beginning xD) and is from Chicago, where her brother is from. She has red hair (it's not natural, it looks kinda like Hayley Williams')**

**Almost done, I promise. Just real quick. The title of this story is based off the song Hello There Mr. Brooks by Asking Alexandria (Rosalind and Punk listened to it in Beautiful Nightmare). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk, Shane Dawson, Shanna Malcolm, or WWE. If I did, you'd see me on YouTube. xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm in California…

You're probably wondering why, right? I mean, I'm CM Punk's sister. The WWE Champion who's from Chicago! Why would his sister be in California?

I don't really have a reasonable answer, so I'll just tell you how I got here.

I basically hitchhiked from place to place. And now I'm here. In a Wal-Mart shopping cart in California, thousands of miles from my hometown. I'm at Wal-Mart because the last guy who dropped me off did so about a block from here, so I walked here, found a shopping cart, and sat in it.

I'd get out, but I'm stuck…

Hey, that's what happens when a 22-year-old girl decides to sit in a shopping cart.

I've been here for about half an hour…And I've been wearing the same clothes for the past three days.

You're probably thinking, "You're at Wal-Mart. Why not buy some clothes?" Well, the answer to that is…Silly me, I didn't bring any money with me when I left Chicago.

You know how I said I didn't have a reason for coming to California? Well…I lied. The thing is, Phil (my brother) has become so famous, being in the WWE and all. I'm just his sister, doing nothing in her life. I'm at that age where I should go to college, but I didn't make very good grades in high school, so I didn't get any scholarships, and I can't afford college. I decided that maybe, if I went to California, I could become famous somehow.

That plan has failed miserably so far.

"Yo, white girl!"

I look up, but there are so many people walking around, I have no idea who said it, or if they were even talking to me.

"There are a whole bunch of white girls here, Shanna." Someone else says. "Call her something else…Like…Yo, red head!"

Now I know they're definitely talking to me. I finally find who it is that's talking to me. A guy and a girl, who I'm guessing is Shanna.

"Uh…I'm a red head." I say. I'm not really sure what else there is to say. I look around. There are plenty of shopping carts, so that's not the problem.

"We were talking to you!" The girl I'm assuming is Shanna says.

The guy hits her arm lightly. "Quit being mean."

"Do you guys need something?" I ask, trying not to sound rude.

"Why are you in that shopping cart?" Shanna asks.

"Uh…" I blush lightly. "I kinda got stuck."

"Here, let me help you." The guy says, before Shanna pushes him out of the way.

"Boy, your skinny white ass can't pick up a piece of bread!" She says, and I laugh. "Let _me_ help you."

She does help me, and now I'm standing…except my foot fell asleep. I walk around a little, then walk back to them.

"Thanks." I say. "I've been in that for half an hour."

The guy laughs. "No problem."

"She wasn't talking to you." Shanna says. She looks at me. "You're welcome. Mind telling me why you were in there in the first place?"

I look down at my feet, then back up at them. "It's a long story…"

"We've got time." The guy says. Okay, this dude is familiar…

"Boy, shut your mouth." Shanna says. "If she doesn't want to tell us, she won't tell us."

The guy wrinkles his nose. "You smell-"

"Shane, if you don't shut up, I will slap you." Shanna says. My eyes widen. "Look what you did, you scared her. Girl, are you okay?"

I look at Shane. "You sing…uh…" He just stares at me, confused. Damn it, why did I have to forget it! Oh wait, I know the words to it!

I start singing instead.

"_I'm not a superhero, I'm not that kind of guy, but I can save you baby, give me a try!"_

"Oh! You mean _SuperLuv_?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah. I totally forget your name, though. My friend showed me that song, and now it's on my iPod." I smile.

"Oh. Well, thanks for buying it." He smiles. "I'm Shane Dawson, by the way."

"And I'm Black as Shit!" Shanna says, and Shane bursts out laughing.

"This is Shanna." Shane says.

I nod, smiling. "Okay…Well, I'm Abigail Brooks."

Shanna just stares at me. "Your last name is Brooks…and you're wearing a shirt talking about being drug free. Where are you from?"

"Chicago." I say, confused.

Shane's about to say something, but she beats him to it and says, "This is going to sound crazy, but…have you heard of CM Punk?"

"Aw, yes. CM Punk. The WWE Champion. The Straight Edge Superstar. Or, as I like to call him, my big brother, Phil." I say, smiling.

"I'm lost." Shane says.

"It's wrestling." I say, shrugging. "Why are you lost?"

"So you're some wrestler's sister?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah, pretty much. But he's a champion, so…"

He remembers something else. "Wait…If you're from Chicago, why are you here?"

"Long story…" I say, shrugging. "Actually, not really. I just felt like coming to California. Why are you guys here?"

"California or Wal-Mart?" Shane asks.

Shanna looks at him, raising an eyebrow. "I worry about you sometimes. She wants to know why we're here at Wal-Mart!"

"Oh…" He says. He looks at me. "We needed to buy stuff."

"Wow. Really?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "Really? Really?"

Shanna laughs. "I see what you did there!"

Shane frowns. "I don't. What did you do?"

I laugh. "There's a wrestler called the Miz, and he does that." I look at Shanna. "You need to get him to watch wrestling!"

"Girl, I've tried." She says, shaking her head.

Shane looks at her like she's crazy. "What the hell are you talking about? You've never tried to get me to watch wrestling! This is the first I've heard of it!"

I laugh. "You guys are…random."

Shanna rolls her eyes. "Like I haven't heard that before. Anyway…How did you get here?"

"Uh…" I blush. "Well…I hitchhiked. I got bored in Chicago…"

"Is that why you're here?" She asks.

I nod. "Pretty much. I don't know any places here, so I just walked here."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Shane asks.

I shake my head. "I figured I'd stay at some hotel…You know, when I got some money."

"You don't have any money?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Nope. I'm broke. Figured I'd sell my phone or iPod or something."

"Um, no." Shanna says. "I don't think so. You are related to CM Punk. You ain't selling anything! You can hang out with me and Shane until you get money or something."

"You don't have to-" I start.

"No, it's okay." Shane says. "Please? I'd feel really bad if I didn't let you stay with me."

I sigh. "Fine."

"Well, we're at Wal-Mart." Shanna says. "Let's buy stuff!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I know I have at least one person reading this, so here's the next chapter! :D Shoutout to RainbowShelby. :) I have pretty much nothing else to say. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shane, Shanna, CM Punk, or anything associated with WWE. I only own Abby.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Shane, Shanna, and I get a shopping cart and walk into the Wal-Mart. We buy a whole bunch of stuff (including clothes for myself; but we're at Wal-Mart, they aren't very good). I keep trying to tell them they don't have to buy me anything, but they keep insisting.

Finally, we finish buying the stuff and walk out of the store.

"So," Shanna says. "Are you straightedge like your brother, or just drug free?"

"I'm straightedge, too." I say, smiling. "I pretty much look up to my brother. He's like my role model."

"You don't have to answer this," She says. "But, what do you think of Chris Jericho?"

I shrug. "I've met him before, listened to his band. He's pretty cool. I could've done without him talking about our family on TV, but it's just a storyline."

"I seriously don't know what you guys are talking about." Shane says. "I'm the guy here, I should know what you're talking about!"

"You should totally watch it." I say. "It's kinda like a soap opera, but for guys. It's hard to describe…But it's not what most people think: just two guys beating the crap out of each other for no reason. They have reasons behind everything and stuff. I don't know…just watch it!"

"It's Monday, right?" Shanna asks.

"Yeah, I think it is." I say. "Shane! We need to watch Raw tonight! My brother will be on it, you can see him!"

We get to Shane's house, where I'm shown to my room, then we go downstairs. There's still a half hour until Raw starts, so we put it on NCIS and just talk.

"So, why didn't I know Chris Jericho was in a band?" Shanna asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. They talked about it before he came back from his suspension. He was on tour with them."

"Oh…What are they called again?" She asks.

"Fozzy." I say. I take my iPod out of my pocket. "I have some of their music on here, just let me find it."

I find the music and play it for them.

"That was actually pretty cool." Shanna admits.

"Yeah, I know it was." I say, smiling. "I'm still bored. How about you guys ask me random questions, and I'll answer them? But, please, don't make them all about my brother."

"Okay." Shane says. "What's your middle name?"

"Elise." I say, smiling.

"Who's your favorite Superstar, besides your brother?" Shanna asks.

"John Cena." I say. "I've met a lot of Superstars, and he was the nicest."

"Oh, so Abby's got a crush on Mr. Money in the Bank?" She teases.

I roll my eyes. "Dolph Ziggler is Mr. Money in the Bank, too." I say. "He really deserves it, too."

"Wait…How are there two Mr. Money in the Bank dudes?" Shane asks, confused.

"There are two brands: Raw and Smackdown. John Cena won the Raw one, and Dolph Ziggler won the Smackdown one." I say.

"Oh." He says. "Why won't this show start? I'm so confused."

I laugh. "It'll start in twenty minutes. Just ask me more questions."

"What's your favorite band?" Shanna asks. "Or is Fozzy your favorite band?"

"Fozzy is cool and all, but my favorite band is My Chemical Romance." I say, smiling. "All Time Low is also awesome."

"Like the Miz!" Shanna says, and we laugh.

"Wait, I thought he said 'Really?' all the time. Is he awesome now, too?" Shane asks.

I laugh. "He does both. I mean, come on, people can do more than one thing."

"Oh, wait, will he get to see the Miz?" Shanna asks.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see the Miz?" He asks.

"The Miz has been gone filming a movie." I say. "He's been gone for a while. He came back last night though, I think. I read he put himself in the Money in the Bank match."

"Oh…" She says.

We talk for a few more minutes, then it's finally time for Raw to start, so we unmute the TV just as Nickelback begins to play.

I start singing along.

"You seem to really like this song." Shane says, laughing.

I shrug. "I really like the Smackdown theme song. It's Green Day."

The show starts off with Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler talking, until "Cult of Personality" starts playing.

"This is my brother!" I say. "This is CM Punk!"

He comes out, wearing the WWE Championship and doing his usual thing, and I sing along to his song.

He gets in the ring and talks until the Big Show comes out and interrupts him, and I frown.

"That guy is huge." Shane says.

I look over at him. "Yeah…That's why they call him the Big Show."

"Hey, don't judge me." He says.

We watch some more, and soon it's showing backstage with AJ and Daniel Bryan.

"Wait, why is there a little girl backstage with a guy with a creepy beard?" Shane asks. "Is he a pedophile?"

I laugh. "No, that's AJ. She's crazy. And that's Daniel Bryan. AJ proposed to my brother, and Daniel proposed to her. It's really weird."

They talk some more until Eve shows up. All of a sudden, Shane shuts up.

I look at Shanna. "Does Shane like the hoeski?"

He looks at me. "What's a hoeski?"

"You know what a broski is?" I ask. He nods. "Well, a Superstar came up with broskis before hoeskis, because she made out with his best friend. Now everyone calls her hoeski."

"Does she have a name?" He asks.

"It's Eve Torres." I say.

Eve goes on to say AJ and Daniel are going to have a tag team match against her and a mystery partner.

It goes to commercial, but comes back to a tag team match. Kofi Kingston and R-Truth are on their way out.

"Who's that guy talking to?" Shane asks.

"Little Jimmy." I say.

"But…there's no one there." He says.

"It's an imaginary friend or something." Shanna says.

"No! Little Jimmy is as real as you and me!" I say.

The tag team match goes on, then Zack Ryder and Alberto del Rio have a match. When it's done, Rey Mysterio returns.

"What's so exciting? Wow, he's short." He says.

"Rey was injured, then suspended." I say.

"Oh. Why was he suspended?" He asks.

"Wow, I didn't think you would have so much questions." I say, laughing. "It was drugs, I think."

"Why is he short?" He asks.

I look at him. "That is the dumbest question you've asked tonight."

"I was kidding…" He says.

"I don't think he was kidding." Shanna says. "He was serious."

Shane looks down. "No, I wasn't."

We continue watching Raw, and we get to the AJ and Daniel Bryan match. They come out first, then Eve. She introduces her partner, the Miz.

"Oh, so _that's_ the Miz!" He says.

"Yep. He's the awesome person." I say.

We watch the rest of Raw, then we get to the last match: CM Punk vs. Big Show. My brother comes out first, then Big Show.

"Whoa…Your brother has a lot of tattoos." Shane says.

"Yeah, he does." I say, nodding. "I was with him when he got his 'Straight Edge' tattoo."

"Really?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah. We got matching tattoos that day. I have the exact same one."

"Really?" He asks again.

I roll my eyes. "Why would I lie about a tattoo?"

"Can I see it?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure." I say. I lift my shirt up so he can see the tattoo on my stomach. "See? It's definitely my favorite."

"You have more?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say, smiling. I move my bracelets, where the word 'Punk' is tattooed on my wrist. "I got this to support my brother, before he even got famous. And I have the words 'Let It Be' on my ankle."

"The Beatles?" He asks.

I smile. "Yep. They're awesome." I glance at the TV. "We should probably pay attention to this match."

They continue fighting until John Cena comes out, carrying his Money in the Bank briefcase. He talks about his announcement, and Big Show starts yelling at him. They zoom in on my brother, and Cena says he's cashing in his briefcase next week. The show ends.

"Hey, why don't you have any piercings? Your brother has a lip piercing." Shane says.

I smirk. "I have piercings. I just didn't put them in before I left because I didn't know how long they'd be in."

"Oh. What do you have pierced?" He asks.

"My lip is pierced, which I got pierced with my brother. My nose is pierced, I have three in my right ear and two in my left, and my belly button is pierced."

"Don't these things hurt?"

"They hurt like hell." I say. "But they're awesome, so I guess they're worth it."

"Well, I ain't got anything to do." Shanna randomly says. "I'm going home. I'll come over tomorrow. Bye, Shane. Bye, Abby!"

She gets up and leaves.

"I haven't seen your dogs. Or cats." I say. Shane looks at me like I'm crazy. "I watch your videos. You're the one who puts everything on the Internet!"

He laughs. "That's true. Well, they're outside. Hey, can I ask you something?"

I shrug. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

"Is there any other reason you came here besides being bored in Chicago?" He asks.

"Well, I _was_ bored." I say. "But, well…My brother is super famous. He's the WWE Champion, and he's on TV every week. I'm stuck in Chicago, where I don't have the opportunity to do anything. I felt like if I went to California, I'd have opportunities to do something…Anything. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, it does." He says, nodding. We're silent for a few seconds, until he finally says, "I'll show you to your room."

"Thanks." I say, standing up. He shows me to my room, and, when he leaves, I put my pajamas on and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shane, Shanna, YouTube, CM Punk, or WWE. I only own Abby. If I owned anything else, I'd be on YouTube or WWE more often. ;)**

* * *

_*One Month Later*_

"Yo, bitch!" Shanna yells, hitting me with pillows. "Get your lazy ass up!"

"I don't wanna…" I mumble, hiding under the blankets, somehow hoping it will stop the pillows.

"It is time for you to get up!" She says, continuing to hit me with the pillow.

I sigh and sit up, still being hit with the pillow. I grab my pillow and start hitting her with it.

"Stop it!" I say. She keeps hitting me, so I keep hitting her.

"Guys!"

We stop and look at Shane.

"Yes?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Stop hitting each other with pillows." He says. "Abby, you need to get dressed."

I frown and cross my arms. "Why?"

"You just need to, okay?" He says. He looks at Shanna. "Hey, Shanna, I, uh, need you…for something."

"That was just sad." She says, and I laugh. "But, fine, something is obviously important, so I'll leave." She looks at me. "Abby, if I scream, he's killing me."

"I'll keep that in mind." I say, nodding.

Shanna gets up and follows Shane out of the room. I get up and decide I should take a shower. When I'm done, I put my clothes on and pull my hair into a ponytail.

Since I live here now, I decided to get a job, and now I have all the clothes I could want. I open the door and head to the living room, where I hear Shanna freaking out about something.

I roll my eyes. "What are you excited about-"

I stop talking when I get to the living room.

"Hey, Abs."

"PHILLY!" I scream, and run over to him, tackling him in a hug. "I'VE MISSED YOU!"

He laughs. "I've missed you, too. How've you been?"

"I've been great!" I say, smiling, and he finally lets me go. "How did you know I was here?"

"Well, when Dad told me you left Chicago, I wasn't sure where you went. Then, one of his video blog things was popular on YouTube, so I watched it, and you were in it." He explains. "I pulled a few strings, and we're in Los Angeles tonight for SummerSlam, so I figured out you were staying here."

I smirk. "So, you've been stalking me. How thoughtful, Phil. You really care."

"I do care." He says. He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls something out of it. "If I didn't, would I have gotten you front row seats to SummerSlam tonight?"

"OH, MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I scream.

"Abby! You need to stop screaming!" Shane says. "I don't need the cops over here thinking I'm killing you or something."

I laugh. "Sorry, Shane." I look at my brother. "Give me the tickets!"

He looks at me, smirking. "What do you say?"

I roll my eyes. "_Please_ give me the tickets!"

"Here you go." He says. He looks at Shane and Shanna. "I'm hoping you guys watch wrestling. If you don't, I can-"

"Don't worry, we do." Shanna says, yanking a ticket out of my hand. "And lately, we've been forcing Shane to watch. So, he'll want one, too."

"If you yank this one out of my hand, I'm going to make my brother hit you." I threaten. She backs off, so I hand the other ticket to Shane. "Here; don't let Shanna yank it out of your hand."

"Hey, I won't yank them out of his hand." She says. She walks over to him and wraps her arm around his shoulders. "Shane is my best friend."

"Am I not your friend?" I ask, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, you are." She says. "I just don't like you as much."

"Hey, don't be mean to my sister." Phil says, laughing. "I will hit you."

"Don't make him hit you!" I say.

"Well, I have to go." Phil says. "I'll see you guys later, hopefully."

"Bye, Philly!" I say, smiling.

He rolls his eyes. "Bye, Abby!"

Once he's left and the front door is closed, I turn to Shane and Shanna. "There are perks to being CM Punk's baby sister."

"I'll say." Shanna says.

"And, if you want, I can convince my brother to let us backstage." I say, smiling.

"Really? Can he do that?" Shane asks.

I shrug. "Not usually, but Vince really likes me, so-"

"VINCE MCMAHON LIKES YOU?!" Shanna yells.

"Well, first, there's no need for yelling." I say. "Second, yeah, Vince does like me. At least, more than my brother. Not a lot of McMahons like Phil."

"Oh. Well, man, you're lucky." She says. "Why aren't you a Diva?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I mean, Phil's always offered to train me, but I've always thought that Vince would want me trained more than that."

"Well, you'd be a cool Diva." Shane says. "Most of the Divas look like sluts, they could use a Diva like you."

"There used to be Divas like me." I say. "You remember the chick who came back for the thousandth episode and beat up the Wendy's chick?"

"Yeah."

"That was Lita. She was one of the best Divas in the WWE, and my favorite of all time." I say. "Right now, there are only a few Divas who can actually wrestle. I don't want to be in the WWE and not be able to wrestle. That would make me like most of the Divas on the roster, and I don't want to be like that."

"Wow…" Shanna says.

I sigh. "I'm hungry."

"Anyone want to go to IHOP?" Shane asks.

"I do!" I say, smiling.

"Might as well." Shanna says, shrugging.

"I'm pretty sure everyone here thinks we're crazy." I say, laughing.

"They already think that, anyway." Shane says. "Plus, there's not a lot of people here, anyway."

When we got to IHOP, it started out normal, but then Shane decided to film some stuff for his iPhone channel, so now we're filming everything. Once a camera comes out, people go crazy.

I lift up my plate of food and show it to the camera. "Look at my food! Isn't it yummy?"

"What the hell is that, anyway?" Shanna asks.

"It's a Nutella crepe." I say. "It's yummy."

"It doesn't look yummy." She says.

"Ooh!" I say, looking at Shane. "Let's talk about the special visitor we had today! And no, it wasn't a hooker!"

"Alright." He says. "Who watches WWE?"

"My brother is CM Punk!" I say, excited.

"I was getting there." He says.

"Sorry…" I say.

"But, yeah, Abby's brother is CM Punk. He's the WWE Champion. He also gave us tickets to SummerSlam and Abby is going to get us backstage." He says.

"We should get your reactions to meeting everyone!" I say, smiling.

"What about _your_ reactions?" He asks.

"I've already met everyone, anyway." I say. "It won't be as exciting for me as it will for you."

"But…" Shane says. "I like filming you."

I roll my eyes. "Fine, you can film me. Just let me film you. Deal?"

"Deal." He says.

"Get ready to see Shane do embarrassing stuff." I say.

"Have you not seen my videos?" He asks. "I do embarrassing stuff on a daily basis."

"Yeah, but this time you're going to do embarrassing stuff in front of wrestlers." I say, smirking. "I win this argument. It's over."

"But-"

"I SAID IT'S OVER!" I yell, and random workers look at us. I look away.

"Good job, Abby. Get us kicked out." Shane says, sarcastically.

"Maybe we should just go…" I mutter.

Shane puts his camera away and we pay for our food and leave.

Once we get outside, he takes his camera back out.

"Before you say anything, we were _not_ kicked out." I say.

"Yeah. After Abby screamed, we left before we _did _get kicked out." Shane says.

"You're saying that like it's my fault." I say.

"It is your fault!" Both Shane and Shanna say at the same time.

"I am very offended that you guys think that." I say.

"You should be offended." Shanna says. "If we hadn't of left, we would have been kicked out, and I would've stabbed you in-"

"SHANNA!" Shane interrupts. "Quit being violent. Yeah, it's Abby's fault we're not at IHOP anymore, but there's no need to be so rude."

"I was just joking." She says. "I don't have anything to stab her with anyway."

I raise an eyebrow. "You're not stabbing me because you don't have anything to do it with?"

"I just said that, didn't I?"

"Didn't Shane tell you to stop being violent?" I ask.

"You're saying that like I'd listen to Shane." She says.

I laugh. "Earlier, you told me Shane was your best friend! Do you not listen to your best friend?"

"I don't listen to Shane." She says. "End of story."

"Well, _I_ listen to Shane." I say, slinging my arm over his shoulders. "Shane likes me."

Shanna snickers and I glare at her. "Yeah, mhm." She says, nodding.

I frown. "Hey! I'll have you know I'm a very likeable person!"

"Psh. Who told you that? Your mommy?"

I frown. "No."

"That's it? 'No'? You don't have a comeback?" She asks. Shane frowns and gives her a look, and she stops talking and looks guilty. "Oh…Is it…personal?"

I look down at my feet. "Yeah…"

She walks over to me and gives me a hug. And by 'hug', I mean she picked me up.

"What the fuck?" I ask. "Put me down!"

"I am giving you a hug." She says.

"Since when does giving me a hug mean my feet don't touch the ground?" I ask.

"That's just how I hug!" She says, finally putting me down.

"I don't like hugs…" I say, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, you didn't like being in front of a camera either, but we convinced you to do that." She says.

"I still don't like being in front of a camera…" I say. "People can look at me…and stuff."

"You never told us this before." She says.

"That's because I forget we're filming things." I say, shrugging. "I've gotten used to being around you guys. And, knowing Shane, I never know when he's filming things, so I just got over it."

"Can I hug you again?"

"NO!" I yell, backing away. "NO MORE HUGS!"

Before Shane or Shanna can say anything, we see a man appear behind the door of IHOP. We all glance at each, then silently walk back to the car.

"Abby, you've got to stop yelling stuff." Shanna says, shaking her head.

I glare at her. "It's not my fault _some_ people like hugging me!"

"Guys, can y'all just stop arguing for a minute?" Shane asks.

"Fine…" We both mutter.

"Oh!" I say. "I just remembered. I got you guys presents!"

"You did?" Shane asks, surprised.

"Yep." I say, smiling. "You guys are gonna love 'em."

We talk the rest of the way home (with Shanna asking me every 10 seconds what I got her), but we finally make it. We get out of the car, and walk in.

"I'll be right back!" I say.

I run to my room, grab the presents, and come back. Shane and Shanna are both sitting on the couch. Shane looks like he's thinking, while Shanna just looks annoyed.

"Give me my present!" She says.

"Shanna!" Shane and I say.

She sighs. "Sorry…But can I still have my present?"

I roll my eyes and hand it to her.

The only thing Shanna and I both watch is WWE. Since she screams at the TV a lot, I've managed to figure out who it is she likes. I was kinda surprised when I figured it out, but Shanna loves Dolph Ziggler. I got her a pink Show-Off shirt.

I stuck the shirt in a bag, along with some tissue paper. She throws all of paper out of the bag, and finds the shirt.

"Aw, girl, you shouldn't have." She says, holding it up and looking at it.

I smile. "I figured you could use a wrestling shirt, and, now that we've got tickets to SummerSlam, you can wear it there."

"Thanks." She says. It looks like she's about to hug me, but, instead, she wants to fist bump.

I roll my eyes. "You can hug me. But just this once!"

She jumps up and hugs me, once again lifting my feet off the ground. She finally puts me down, smiling.

I turn to Shane and give him his present.

Just like Shanna, the only thing I watch with Shane is WWE. Shane doesn't yell at the TV, though, so I've had to figure out who it is he likes. I know he likes the hoeski, but he doesn't really react when anyone else comes out. About 2 weeks ago, he and Shanna found out about WWE on YouTube, so now they both have that one show they watch: for Shanna, it's WWE Download (of course) and for Shane, it's Z! True Long Island Story.

I decided he may like Zack Ryder. Based on that, plus every week he's always asking where he is. So I got him a Zack Ryder shirt.

He turns the bag upside down and everything lands on his lap. He moves the tissue paper, and finds the shirt.

He smirks, and I already know what he's going to say.

"Oh no…" Shanna mutters, rolling her eyes.

"Woo woo woo, you know it." Shane says. I laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just cute." I say. "Now, hurry up and hug me so you can get it out of your system and never hug me again."

He laughs and stands up. He hugs me, and Shanna goes, "Aww!" I glare at her.

When Shane lets go, I grab some tissue paper and ball it up, throwing it at her.

She falls down. "Man down, man down!"

I roll my eyes. "Really?"

She sits up. "What?"

"Never mind…" I say.

We have a few hours to kill before we have to get ready, so we watch a movie on Netflix.


End file.
